doppelgangerfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Death by China
Made in China Page 16 Bây giờ, chúng ta hãy tự hỏi: Vì sao mà nhiều tên Trung quốc ác độc lại sẵn sàng đầu độc thức ăn và thuốc men chỉ vì lợi nhuận? Câu trả lời của một học giả nổi tiếng Trung quốc đã chỉ ra một cách sâu sắc đối với vấn đề suy thoái đạo đức của tâm hồn Trung quốc. Theo Giáo sư kinh doanh Lưu Hải Đồng trong Tạp chí Quản lý và Tổ chức, vấn đề suy thoái đạo đức và việc chạy theo lợi nhuận bằng mọi giá đã xảy ra do sự đổ vỡ các nguyên tắc Khổng giáo trong môi trường không có đạo đức và luân thường đạo lý của chủ nghĩa cộng sản Trung quốc. Chính xác là sự suy thoái đạo đức, cùng với việc các viên chức chính quyền tham nhũng và luật pháp lỏng lẻo, đã thúc đẩy những người chế biến thực phẩm tích cực sử dụng chất độc hóa học để cải thiện mùi vị và bảo quản thực phẩm. Bán than giả cho Newcastle. page 21 Một vài công ty Trung quốc hiện đang sản xuất và bán số lượng lớn gạo giả cho những dân làng không biết chuyện. Theo một báo cáo đăng trên tờ Tuần san Hongkong ấn bản tiếng Hàn, những người sản xuất đã trộn khoai tây, khoai lang và nhựa công nghiệp để làm gạo giả.—Natural News Chúng tôi có thể sẽ thiếu trách nhiệm khi kết thúc chương này mà không chia sẻ với bạn hai trong số những ví dụ về trò giả mạo sản phẩm vô liêm sỉ gần đây của Trung quốc. Những ví dụ này đưa ra lời cảnh báo là nếu các doanh nhân Trung quốc sẵn sàng làm giả đối vơi dân chúng của họ, thì sao chúng ta lại mong họ cung cấp cho mình những sản phẩm, thực phẩm và dược phẩm an toàn? Ví dụ thứ nhất là về âm mưu làm gạo giả bán cho dân quê nghèo. Trong trò lừa lợi dụng lòng tin của người dân này, những kẻ làm giả trộn một hỗn hợp khoai tây và khoai lang rồi ép khuôn thành hình những hạt gạo. Sau đó nhựa tổng hợp được thêm vào để giữ nguyên hình cho hạt gạo. Kết quả là bạn có thể nấu thứ gạo này hàng giờ mà nó vẫn cứng và dòn. Một viên chức của Hiệp hội Nhà hàng Trung quốc cho rằng ăn ba bát gạo quỉ quái này cũng bằng nuốt hết một cái túi plastic. Và bạn nghĩ rằng cám gạo đã đóng cứng trong ruột mình Page 43 Đầu tiên, các công ăn việc làm trong lĩnh vực sản xuất và chế tạo thì tạo ra nhiều công việc khác ở các khâu đầu cuối hơn là các công việc trong lĩnh vực dịch vụ. Thực ra, cứ mỗi một Đô la của sản phẩm đầu ra từ sản xuất và chế tạo, nước Mỹ sẽ tạo ra khoảng 1.5 Đô la liên quan tới các dịch vụ như là xây dựng, tài chính, buôn bán lẻ và vận tải. Các công việc về sản xuất và chế tạo thường cũng trả lương cao hơn mức trung bình - đặc biệt là cao hơn rất nhiều đối với lao động nữ và lao động thiểu số. Sức mua và chi tiêu của nhân công áo xanh đóng vai trò cốt yếu kích hoạt cho tòan bộ nền kinh tế. Chẳng có gì không liên quan với nhau cả 14, khi các nhà máy đóng cửa, các trung tâm mua sắm, cơ sở y tế, khách sạn, và nhà hàng ở bên cạnh nhà máy cũng chết theo. Khi các nhà máy di dời đi nơi khác, doanh thu từ thuế của Thanh phố và Chính phủ Liên bang cũng giảm theo, và công việc cũng như dịch vụ của chính phủ sẽ phải cắt giảm. Quan trọng hơn cả, một nền sản xuất và chế tạo mạnh mẽ sẽ là mấu chốt để kích thích các cải tiến công nghệ mà nước Mỹ cần phải có để tiếp năng lượng cho nền kinh tế về lâu dài. Sự thật thì các nhà máy sản xuất và chế tạo có cơ sở ở Mỹ đóng góp hai phần ba về nghiên cứu và phát triển của Mỹ. Khi những nhà máy sản xuất và chế tạo này chuyển đến Trung Quốc, họ đã mang theo các chi phí về nghiên cứu và phát triển – và kéo theo luôn cả năng lực cải tiến của nước Mỹ. Luoi hai tu than Chinese gov hỗ trợ doanh nghiep TQ nội địa. Page 46: chính sách thao tung tien te Tq phá giá đồng nhân dân tệ... chinh phu ho tro doanh nghiep trong nc...đánh thuế cao hàng hóa doanh nghiep Mỹ nhap khau. Page 47 48 #3 an cap so huu tri tue va huong loi Page 50 chủ ý huy hoai va giet hai cong nhan lao dong. Ch6: Thao túng tiền tệ Để hiểu tại sao điều này lại phá hoại kinh tế Mỹ, điều cốt yếu cần hiểu là kinh tế bất kỳ quốc gia nào cũng đều chỉ phụ thuỗc vào 4 yếu tố: mức tiêu dùng, mức đầu tư kinh doanh, chi tiêu chính phủ và “cán cân xuất nhập khẩu”. Chap 7 Chương 7: Con rồng “thuộc địa hóa” gây ra cái chết của thế giới Thâu tóm tài nguyên các nước châu Phi Page 80 động cơ hybrid vừa dùng xăng, vừa dùng nhiên liệu khác. Page83 Bằng cách thiết lập mối quan hệ thuộc địa xuyên qua các châu lục như Châu Phi, Châu Á, và cả sân sau của nước Mỹ là Châu Mỹ La Tinh, Trung Quốc đang ngày càng nắm giữ nhiều nguồn tài nguyên thiên nhiên của thế giới bên cạnh các tài nguyên hiện có của thị trường toàn cầu và tất cả đều trong tầm ngắm của họ. Chiến lược khóa chặt và sở hữu “thuộc địa hóa” các nguồn tài nguyên thiên nhiên khiến cho Trung Quốc có thể sử dụng các tài nguyên này khi cần với chi phí rẻ nhất và do vậy họ dễ dàng có lợi thế về giá thành cạnh tranh với Hoa Kỳ và phần còn lại của thế giới. Page 84: migrate to Africa, South America, including prostitute. ------ Mọi người cho rằng tất cả hệ quả thảm khốc đều liên quan đến chủ nghĩa thực dân kiểu mới của Trung Quốc, một câu hỏi mở là tại sao có quá nhiều các quốc gia Phi Châu, Á Châu, Mỹ La Tinh đều đang mở rộng vòng tay đón chào Trung Quốc. Thực tiễn có nhiều câu trả lời cho câu hỏi này, nhưng vài người đặc biệt trả lời dựa trên phân loại quốc gia mà chúng ta đang nói tới. Một kiểu trả lời nhân cách hóa là bởi liên quan đến các nhà nước độc tài ở châu Phi, nơi mà luật lệ được ban hành bởi chính quyền quân sự, những tên sát nhân hàng loạt vô nhân tính, hoặc các nhà lãnh đạo dân chủ được bầu qua những lá phiếu đánh tráo hoặc dưới những họng súng. Các thể chế dân chủ giả mạo tại Angola, Sudan, Zimbabwe luôn đứng đầu danh sách các quốc gia này. Tại các nước châu Phi và Mỹ La Tinh khác, có đặc điểm là nền dân chủ rất yếu hoặc phe quân đội nắm quyền lực mạnh mẽ, nguyên tắc của thực dân Trung quốc đưa ra căn bản là câu khẩu hiệu lạnh lùng được nói đầu tiên bởi chủ tịch Trung Quốc Hồ Cẩm Đào trước Quốchội Gabon: “ chỉ kinh doanh, không đề cập tới chính trị”. Thừa hưởng nguyên tắc phi đạo đức này, Trung Quốc làm kinh doanh với bất kỳ chính phủ nước ngoài nào, bất chấp tình trạng thiếu lòng trắc ẩn và tình người, bất chấp sự hà khắc áp chế, bất chấp cả hiện tượng tham nhũng diễn ra tràn lan. Để làm điều đó, họ chìa bàn tay giúp đỡ trong bối cảnh khủng hoảng và đề nghị giúp đỡ với các điều khoản kinh doanh bất chấp tình trạng nhân quyền hay minh bạch tài chính của các nước thuộc địa mới này. Ngày nay, không khó khăn gì, bạn cũng có thể thấy kế hoạch phi đạo đức của Bắc Kinh đối với chính sách ngoại giao đã mang lại các ưu thế mạnh mẽ vượt qua các quốc gia văn minh thật sự của thế giới như Mỹ, Anh, Pháp, Nhật, một cách không thể tin được. Các quốc gia này, hoặc với tư cách cá nhân hoặc thông qua các thể chế như Liên hợp quốc cần cố gắng sử dụng các phương tiện ngoại giao như cấm vận thương mại và phong tỏa tài khoản ngân hàng và hỗ trợ ngoại giao để giám sát và kềm chế các tên bạo chúa tại các quốc gia thuộc địa mới này. Tuy nhiên, khi các quốc gia dân chủ văn minh cố gắng gây áp lực như vậy, cần đẩy lui con Rồng “thuộc địa hóa” – một cách khéo léo qua cửa sau. Do vậy, Hoa Kỳ cần cắt đứt ngoại giao thương mại với Sudan vì chính quyền quân đội Ả Rập tại đây đang giết chết nhiều người da đen Châu Phi tại Darfur, hoặc khi Liên hợp quốc áp lệnh cấm vận quân sự vào Bờ Biển Ngà hoặc Siera Leone, hoặc khi Châu Âu gây áp lực lên Etriea hoặc Somalia, hay khi toàn thế giới chống lại nhà độc tài Robert Mugabe của Zimbabwe và bắt ông ta phải chia sẻ quyền lực thông qua cuộc tổng tuyển cử, các nhà cơ hội phi đạo đức ở Bắc Kinh đều tranh thủ tìm các hành động mới. Họ đưa ra các đề nghị béo bở đối với các thể chế độc đoán, bất cứ điều gì đối tác mong muốn – từ các vũ khí hạng nhẹ và máy bay chiến đấu tiên tiến đến các máy tính đời mới và hệ thống viễn thông hiện đại. Kế đến là Australia? Và sau đó là sự sụp đổ của thế giới Có lẽ, điều đang gây quan ngại sâu sắc nhất về chủ nghĩa thực dân mới kiểu Trung quốc là làm thế nào các quốc gia, thậm chí là các quốc gia phát triển kinh tế và có nền dân chủ vững mạnh như Úc, Brazil, and Nam Phi vẫn có thể bị quyến rũ bởi chính sách “dùng tiền mua chuộc” của Trung Quốc. Khảo sát tình huống của Úc như một ví dụ. Đây là quốc gia có dân số được hưởng nền giáo dục tốt, lực lượng lao động có kỹ năng cao, và hầu như có tất cả các nguồn tài nguyên thiên nhiên mà nó cần để trở thành một đất nước năng lượng công nghiệp mạnh. Tuy nhiên, thay cho việc phát triển các ngành công nghiệp để xử lý các nguồn tài nguyên thiên nhiên và dùng nó để sản xuất hàng hóa, các nhà lãnh đạo suy nghĩ ngắn hạn cho rằng cứ đơn giản hơn là để Trung Quốc đến và mua các tài nguyên, đào bới các tài nguyên giàu có và chở về các nhà máy Trung quốc với giá rẻ. Thậm chí, trong ngắn hạn hơn, Nước Úc phải đón nhận một kết cục nhanh chóng của chính sách thuộc địa hóa này. Đó là bởi vì Trung quốc đang gửi các hàng hóa thành phẩm với các nguyên liệu đầu vào từ Úc quay trở lại chính thị trường này, nước Úc phải đối mặt với thâm hụt ngân sách lớn chưa từng có với Trung Quốc – dù rằng nó sở hữu một nguồn giàu có tài nguyên thiên nhiên rất to lớn vĩ đại. Đại bàng Mỹ đã biến thành con bồ câu to lớn nhất thế giới Để khép lại chương này, điều mà chúng tôi muốn nhấn mạnh là Trung quốc đang có một chiến lược thâu tóm tài nguyên để giữ cho các nhà máy của họ hoạt động hết công suất, phần còn lại của thế giới thì không có gì. Trong khi đội quân vũ trang hàng triệu người của Trung Quốc đang tuần hành qua khắp các châu lục từ Châu Phi, Châu Á, tới Châu Mỹ La Tinh và đang thực hiện chính sách thâu tóm mọi nguồn tài nguyên thiên nhiên đồng thời thao túng toàn bộ thị trường, và khóa chặt phần còn lại của thế giới, thì con Đại Bàng Mỹ vẫn yên vị nơi mặt đất, các nước Châu Âu đang mắt kẹt trong một sự chối bỏ lâu đời cố hữu, còn Nhật Bản thì có vẻ tê liệt vì nỗi sợ hãi mơ hồ. Điều này không phải luôn luôn như vậy – ít nhất là đối với Hoa Kỳ. Do đó, nước Mỹ phải là bậc thầy tiên phong mở lối với “quyền lực mềm” trên toàn cầu thông qua các nhiệm vụ trợ giúp, chính sách ngoại giao, và hỗ trợ quân sự. Hiện tại, tuy nhiên, con Đại Bàng Mỹ ngày nào giờ đã trở thành con Bồ Câu to lớn nhất thế giới; và chúng ta đáp xuống trong sự vận hành các nhiệm vụ gìn giữ hòa bình thông qua các doanh nghiệp tư nhân tại các quốc gia mà tại đó các khoản nợ quốc gia tương đối ít hơn chúng ta và ngồi nhấp nhổm với các đồn trú biên phòng tại các nước mà chúng ta không thuộc về. Nhưng chúng ta phải thấy điều này đã là quá khứ, và phần còn lại của thế giới phải thức dậy lên tiếng – và phải đứng lên chống lại – vị hoàng đế “thuộc địa hóa” đang nảy nòi thành bạo chúa ở giữa thế giới của chúng ta. Thể_loại:Book